Brotherly Love
by thebloodlust23
Summary: Dash goes to see Killian and tells him to stay away from Freya But Killian is hiding a dark secret and when it comes to light forbidden passions explode.


A Witches Of East End Fic

Pairing: Dash and Killian

A/N WARNING SPOILERS IF YOU HAVENT WATCHED THE RECENT EPISODES ELISE DID DIE BUT SHE DIDN'T KILL HERSELF. THIS IS SLASH MALE ON MALE INCEST IF YOU DO NOT LIKE PLEASE DON'T READ I WOULD LIKE NO FLAMES PLEASE BUT I DO LOVE REVIEWS. TO THOSE OF YOU LEFT READ AND ENJOY.

It was around midnight and Dash was at East End marina on the docks and on his way to see his brother Killian whom he had been estranged from for quite some time. Dash is engaged to Freya Beauchamp a beautiful woman who he love's more than anything but Killian when he is around has a reputation for screwing things up in Dash's life he was engaged at one point in time to another woman but Killian had slept with his former fiancée' three months before their wedding and then Killian vanished into thin air as if he had never existed but now he was back in town and Dash was engaged again in a lot of ways it was a nightmare for Dash because this had happened once before and he was here to tell his brother to stay away from Freya because she was his and he wasn't going to allow Killian to fuck it up like he had before. At the end of the dock there was Killian's boat but he could see Killian anywhere he sight. He got on board and knocked on the fiber glass above the cabin. The door opened and Killian came out in nothing but a pair black sweat pants and Dash became slightly uncomfortable.

"What is it Dash?"

"I came here tonight to tell you to stay away from Freya she is mine."

"I never said she wasn't."

"Oh please Killian at our engagement party you couldn't take your eyes off her just like with Elise."

"Oh god Dash your still on that?"

"She was my fiancée Killian!" Dash shouted.

"Ok two things one every one at that party was looking at Freya she looked stunning and suddenly when I do it all because of something with your old fiancée' it's a national crime and two get off it with Elise ok she is dead." With his last words spoken Killian went back inside the cabin of the boat and Dash followed. Killian went to the small bar and started pouring himself a drink.

"So that's it that's all you have to say."

"Look you're with Freya now so what's the big deal that was a lifetime ago."

"The big deal is that you're back in town and I know how you operate and…" Dash was suddenly cut off by his baby brother.

"Ok I've had it. I never slept with Elise." Killian said barely above a whisper.

"What?"

"I NEVER SLEPT WITH ELISE DASH!" Killian shouted anger and hurt clear in his voice.

"Wha…"

"She came onto me she lead me up to my room said she wanted to talk about something I followed her and suddenly she was all over me that's when you walked in and saw us had you not been so stupid you would have seen that I was struggling trying to pry her off me. For me though it was a blessing in disguise because I was jealous of her."

"What did she have that you could possibly be jealous of Killian?"

"You…"

"What?"

"Yes Dash she had you I was jealous of Elise because she had you. I've loved you ever since we were little more than I know I should. But dammit I love you dash and seeing you with Freya is killing me."

"Then why are you back?"

"Because I was hoping you would be single then I was gonna make my move on you."

"Killian i…"

"Just go." Dash walked up to Killian and put his arms around his baby brother he was regretting all those years he had spent hating Killian for something he didn't do. Suddenly Killian looked at Dash and Dash looked at Killian really looked at him and felt something he had never felt before and then their passion exploded their faces came close together and in an instant Dash was kissing his baby brother. Killian was melting with passion as he felt Dash's velvety lips explore his. Killian prodded his tongue against Dash's lips and Dash eagerly let him enter for he was feeling the same amount of passion as Killian was. They explored lips and mouths for what seemed like an eternity when Killian felt Dash's arms around his waist. He eagerly latched himself onto Dash too as well fearing that this was one of his many dreams. He felt Dash kiss his neck and then those arms that were around his waist were pushing his sweats off his hips they fell to the ground and Dash grabbed Killian's ass. Killian moaned deeply as his brother messaged and kneaded his ass. Suddenly Killian realized even in his passion that his brother was still completely covered compared to his nakedness He fixed that shortly he took off his brothers jacket and undid the buttons to his shirt which he slid off Dashes arms next he unbuttoned the pants and pushed them to the floor now in nothing but a pair of white briefs Dash let Killian lead him to the bed in the small cabin of his boat. Once at their destination Killian laid on the bed as Dash crawled over him kissing his chest and messaging his pecks Dash let his tongue glide over the hair that lightly dusted Killian's chest. He went back up and kissed his baby brother once again exploring every inch of his mouth with his tongue. He kissed down the side of Killian's face to his neck then back to his chest. He glided his moist tongue over a soft bud and then nipped at it lightly which made Killian gasp. He did the same to Killian's other nipple then resumed his journey lower. Kissing down Killian's body was exciting Dash and he knew that this was wrong and he knew that Freya could never find out but as he was continuing he was considering leaving East End and starting a life with Killian at sea. Dash stopped at Killian's V line and admired how it made his brother look. He kissed and nipped at the line leading down to Killian's length now just above Killian's bush Dash admired the view and the scent coming from his baby brother, he inhailed deeply and a ravenous hunger he had never felt before not even when he was about to eat out Freya filled him. And he attacked Killian's length he licked at the tip of his cock before taking the entire 8 inches of his brother down his throat he worked his tongue around what little room he had inside his mouth before releasing Killian and licking the underside of his cock he licked up and down the shaft before moving to his sizeable balls he inhaled the scent once again and sucked on each of them making Killian moan for more. Dash then made his brother lift his legs above his head he did as he was directed and there was Killian's hole ready for dash to explore. The scent emanating from Killian's most sacred spot made Dash release a feral growl and made Killian's hole quiver at was to come Dash inched forward and placed his tongue on his hole he lapped up and down making whole area moist then he gently dipped his tongue into the hole he passed the outer ring and then he went in harder all the way in and Killian yelled Dash's name he was shivering with pleasure as his big brother tasted his very core. Dash ate Killian for minutes before finally coming up and facing his brother. Killian smiled and Dash knew he was ready he pulled down his White briefs that were wet with precum leaned down And kissed his brother as they shared a heartwarming kiss Dash pushed in Killian moaned into the kiss as his brother filled him. Once fully sheathed Dash begin to move his nine inches out of his brother and before Killian had a chance to think he pushed back in. Killian gasped and moaned as his brother pushed in and out. Dash shifted his position and shoved in hard Killian suddenly saw stars.

"Oh my god Dash hit that spot again please."

Dash did as requested and slammed into Killian's prostate over and over again he slammed in. Dash grabbed his brothers 8 inches and began pumping in time with his trust. He felt Killian tightened around him and yelled out his name as he came over himself and his big brother.

"OH GOD OH GOD OH DAAASHHHHH AHHHH." Killian screamed as he came shooting ropes and ropes of cum over his chest and in his hair Dash soon followed as Killian tighted around him the pressure on Dash cock sent him over the edge and he filled his brother full of his seed. Dash pulled out of his brother spent and he and Killian covered up and lay together in their afterglow. They soon fell asleep.

====================WITCHES OF EAST END==================

Dash dressed quickly opened the door to the outside and cool air came rushing in. The sun was just rising above the black trees in East End casting an eerie pink glow. He went home and inside his bedroom he saw Freya asleep in the bed. He went into the bathroom and cleaned himself up and slipped into bed a tear glided down his face as he remember the not he left on Killian's pillow.

At that very moment Killian awoke and sighed in bliss but as he looked around he noticed his brother was gone his smile faded and tears filled his eyes as he read the note he discovered on the pillow.

_Dear Killian_

_Last night was the most magical in my life and I will never forget it as we made love I considered leaving this place with you but I realized I can't as I love Freya and I can't hurt her. Please know that this was not an easy decision as I have realized I also love you too but us being together isn't right I love you._

_Always and forever yours love dash…_

Killian cried as he let the note fall to the floor he dressed himself quickly and then released his boat from the docks as he started up the engine and began floating away from East End once again he didn't hear Dash yelling for him to stop.

=================WITCHES OF EAST END=================

Well there it is my first Dash Killian story I hope you all like it please no flames as previously stated please add to your favorites and write me a review.


End file.
